


why don't you say so?

by softwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Shane Madej Is The King Of Tiktok, THIS IS THE STUPIDEST THING IVE EVER WRITTEN, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwheeze/pseuds/softwheeze
Summary: Shane, as the king of TikTok (and self-proclaimed TikToker of the year), takes it upon himself to make a video that will captivate, entertain, and expand his Tiktok audience. Sara has an idea on how he can do that.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 10
Kudos: 193





	why don't you say so?

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is from a prompt/fic idea i saw on tumblr and i asked if i should write it and a lovely anon said yes write it!! so here it is. credits to the person who wrote the prompt! (imagine if this is the way they actually got together LMFAOOADKLS)

It was a cool, cloudy, Sunday afternoon, and Shane was sitting at the kitchen table, running his hands through his hair. He was racking his brain to come up with good ideas for a TikTok. Usually his ideas came to him when he wasn’t trying, like they did with Vine. However, right now, no ideas were coming to him. All the TikTok trends he knew of consisted of either dancing, which Shane could not do (i.e. the renegade video that Simone tried to make them do), “throwing it back”, which Shane could also not do, or making yourself look like a criminal in order to try and take a fake “mugshot”. Shane didn’t own makeup, nor did he know how to use it, so that idea was out of the question as well. All the videos on his For You page were pretty funny, but he didn’t want to steal anybody’s idea.

“Hey, Shane,” Sara said, coming to sit down next to her friend on the kitchen table. “What’s got you in a funk today?” Sara had a sleepover with Shane the previous night because, fuck it, it was a Saturday night, why not crash at your pal’s apartment?

“Well,” Shane explained, “As you know, I am the king of TikTok,” Sara rolled her eyes and nodded. “And in order to keep that position as king, I have to make good videos.” Sara nodded again. “Well…. I cannot come up with any good ideas for videos to make.” And just like that, Sara’s eyes lit up. Like she knew something Shane did not.

“I have an idea!” She said.

“Shoot.”

“Okay, so,” Sara started, “there’s a trend on TikTok where people try to kiss their friends and see what happens…”

Shane rolled his eyes. “Sara, I am not kissing you on the lips for a TikTok. I love you, but I am not going to do that.”

Sara laughed. “Of course not, idiot! You should kiss Ryan on the lips for a TikTok. You basically set up a camera and go to film a random TikTok with them, and then you kiss them to see how they react! It’d be funny, especially since you’re head over heels for the guy.” She nudged him playfully.

Shane scoffed. “I am not.”

“Sure,” Sara rolled your eyes, “Go debate your thousands of shippers that have figured it out sooner than you have on it.”

“They don’t even know us personally!” Shane complained.

“Yeah, well _I do_ , and _I_ can see it clear as day.” Sara replied, a smug glint in her eye.

Shane sighed, considering iit. Kiss Ryan? For a fifteen-second video on the internet? It sounded pretty weird, but the more Shane thought about it it didn’t sound too bad, actually. Shane had always had a small little thing for his small little friend. And if Ryan didn’t like him back, he could always just say “oh, it’s just for a TikTok, dude, it’s fine!” And Ryan (hopefully) wouldn’t question it. After a minute of thinking, he put on his signature smile and told his friend, “Yeah, sounds like a funny video.” Tomorrow was going to be a fun day for Shane Madej.

__

The next day rolled around, and Shane arrived at the Watcher office with a smile on his face. Ryan greeted him with a sunny smile and a, “Hey, man,” Which made him a little less nervous about the stunt he was going to be performing. Hey, if he has to kiss Ryan Bergara, even if for a tiktok, he’s going to make it the best goddamned kiss of his life, because it was probably never going to happen again.

The workday flowed smoothly, and at the end of it, when Steven had already left and Ryan was just about to leave, Shane decided that it was time to make his move. He put a hand on his friend’s shoulder to stop him. Ryan looked up at him with his pretty, curious brown eyes and Shane’s heart swooned. “Hey, Ry, can you do me a favor?” Shane asked him.

Ryan smiled. His willingness to do stuff for Shane and his loved ones in general was always something Shane admired. “Of course. What do you need?”

“Well…” Shane hesitated, deciding how to say what he wanted to say, “I need you to film a TikTok with me.”

Ryan stared at him like he was a dumbass for a moment, and then burst out in laugher, grabbing his tummy. Shane started to laugh too, at the ridiculousness of it all. “I- w..what?!” Shane sputtered in between giggles.

“You, you just,” Ryan laughed, “You asked for a favor so seriously! And it’s for a fucking TikTok!” 

Oh, yeah. He kinda did. A tiktok wasn’t a very serious favor to ask, by itself. He just didn’t know what Shane was going to do while filming the tiktok. “You want more TikTok followers on your account, right?” He asked.

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure.” Ryan had jokingly made a TikTok account after seeing Shane’s posts do well, but he didn’t have as many followers as Shane because not many people knew about his friend’s account. 

“Well, if we film a TikTok together, and I tag you in it, you’ll get more followers!” Shane spread his arms out goofily, and Ryan giggled again.

“Fine, you idiot, I’ll do it.” Ryan conceded, and Shane pumped a fist in the air.

“Let’s uh, do it at the couch,” Shane suggested, moving towards the couch where they filmed their Watcher Weekly episodes.

“Uh, okay.” Ryan agreed, going to sit on the couch while Shane chose a random audio and set his phone up across from the couch. “What are we going to be doing, exactly? In the TIkTok, I mean.”

Oh, yeah. “Uh… we’re just gonna… be dancin’.” He said finally, and Ryan laughed again.

“Okay,” Said Ryan, and Shane set on the timer and went to sit down next to Ryan. Once the tiktok started, they started dancing, or more like swaying a little to the beat. About five seconds in, Shane decided it was time to make his move. Suddenly, he put a hand on Ryan’s upper thigh, making Ryan turn to look at Shane with both a surprised and confused expression on his face. He took Ryan’s chin under his fingers, making his friend’s cheeks color a pretty pink. He tilted Ryan’s chin up with his hand, leaned in, and kissed him softly

Surprisingly, he wasn’t pushed away, or slapped, or any of that. Surprisingly, Ryan was kissing back. The kiss deepened once Shane gained confidence. He placed his hands on Ryan’s cheeks, cupping his face, and Ryan bunched his hands into Shane’s shirt, holding him tightly. Vaguely, he could hear that the TikTok had already stopped filming, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He pulled away, then, after a moment, kissing Ryan one more time (he couldn’t resist) quickly before he pulled away completely. The two stared at each other for a long time, the TikTok being replayed softly in the background.

“Shane..?” Ryan asked. He sounded kind of hurt.

Shane noticed tears in his friend’s eyes, and his own eyes widened. Ryan must think he only kissed him for the TikTok, when in fact Shane had been wanting to kiss Ryan since he first laid eyes on him. “Ryan, Ryan, no, it’s not what you think. Let me talk.” Ryan promptly closed his mouth, letting Shane say whatever he had to say. “I… I really like you. Like, a lot. Like, not in a you’re-like-my-brother type of way, more like an I-am-deeply-in-love-with-you kinda way. And I know that’s stupid and I probably shouldn’t have confessed via TikTok but Sara said tha-” Shane’s explaination was cut off by Ryan pecking him sweetly on the lips once again.

“I like you too, you fucking idiot,” Ryan smiled from ear to ear. “I’ve been pining after you for years. I was always dreaming about a kiss-in-the-rain type of situation, or confessing at sunset, or something, not a fucking TikTok!” He laughed, “But I’ll take it, because you’re so sweet.”

Shane scoffed. “I am not sweet. You’re just dumb.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, digging his head into Shane’s shoulder, letting the two rest in each other’s arms for a moment. “Sure, and ghosts aren’t real.”

“They aren’t!”

___

Later, Shane eventually posted the TikTok, and it went viral. Everybody went crazy over it, some news articles even covered their stupid video. In Shane’s opinion, it was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave feedback/comments/kudos!! i love u! drink water and take ur meds! <3
> 
> tumblr: femmebergara


End file.
